


Spider Lillies

by EastOfEarth



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M, I love the relationship between these two, Nightmare, spider lillies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastOfEarth/pseuds/EastOfEarth
Summary: Dororo has a hatred for the spider lillies.





	Spider Lillies

**Author's Note:**

> I love the relationship between Hyakkimaru and Dororo. And I feel like Dororo has a pretty good reason to hate spider lillies, especially red ones. It’s also named as the ‘hell flower’ in japan(which I find pretty interesting)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story.

I still remember the very day it happened. I was a small child, born with the best mom and dad. But… they left me… I remember my mother, lying in a bed of spider lilies, slowly dying in front of me. I remember crying for my mom to stay alive, but to no avail. She had withered in the bed of spider lilies.

 

I gasped, opening my eyes. My sudden movement made aniki jump slightly. “Ah, sorry aniki,” I apologized. I sighed and closed my eyes. This is the third time I got that nightmare. A hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. It was aniki, who stared at me with his usual reddish brown eyes.

 

My eyes widened when he cupped my cheeks, staring into my face. “A-Aniki, what’s wrong?” I stuttered. “Do.. ro...ro...” he called me. I pushed aniki off me, crawling away. “What’s wrong with you!” I yelled, my face so red it could cook an egg.

 

I was not expecting him to cup my face today, so it gave me quite a shock. ‘Does this guy even know what privacy is?!’ I thought. My heart was ramming in my chest.

 

I then looked at my right.. and my heart dropped. Right next to me was a bed of spider lillies. When did they appear? How did I not see them? I was so busy looking at the flowers, that I did not notice aniki walking to me.

 

When I finally realized what he was doing, I was suddenly pulled up and hugged. “Do.. ro..ro..” aniki called me again. This time I stayed silence. I hid my face in his clothes and trembled slightly.

 

I didn’t realize how much the sight of spider lillies affected me. My tears started to pour out of my eyes as I remembered the death of my mother. And aniki did nothing but comfort me for the rest of the night.

 

I woke up the next day, noticing I was being carried by aniki. He had tilted me up and carried me in his arms for god knows how long. I felt a smile creep up my face and closed my eyes.

 

It sure was an exhausting day.


End file.
